Catch me when I fall
by iAnneart01
Summary: What happens when they're a terrorist attack at Woodcrest? Jazmine finds herself utterly alone in a lifeless place, that's what... Or is she?HXJ
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay this is my first Boondock fanfic. I hope you enjoy.:)_**

* * *

_She waited for 48 hours for the bombing to stop. The dried tear stains on her cheeks were replaced by new ones and she took a deep shuddering breath before she stepped out of her hiding place._

_When she stood up, she wished she'd stayed where she was and never budged a muscle. Everything was destroyed. The whole city of Woodcrest was in ruins. She starting walking, seeing the horrible sight around her. Broken glass, destroyed houses, and shattered metal lay askew averywhere.__She knew that no one had made it. She knew that she shouldn't bother trying to look for her family or friends. She would never find them._

_Because they were all dead._

_Strangely, she did not shed a tear as she thought of this. " That's because I'm dead. I'm alive... but inside is nothing." She said darkily to herself. Finally she let the pain come. Crumpling to the ground, she buried her face in her hands and started sobbing uncontrollably._

_Everone I care about... Gone. _

_She can't be alone... and she got an idea in her mind. " I don't want to be alive.." She stated and walked around repeating it. " Why be alive if miserable... with nothing. No one." She trailed off and surprisingly found one stable house that had not collapsed out of the entire destruction. Up close, she saw that it wasn't a house. It was a mansion. More than five stories high.There.. she knew what she would do. Climbing up the ladder to the roof of the house, she looked down and saw it was a long way to fall._

_Surely it will cost her life. She smiled bitterly. That was exactly what she wanted. She neared the edge of the roof and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She had no regrets in what she was about to do. Then.. ever so slowly... she took a step into mid- air, and let her self fall to would bring her doom._

_The air around her felt exhilarating as she fell, and she waited for the hard impact of the cold ground.. but it never came. Instead she landed in someone's arms, cradling her. __She opened her eyes to see who her rescuer was. As soon as he saw his afro and piercing eyes, she knew who he was._

_" You're the only thing I have left, Jazmine... don't make me go through all of this alone." _

SADNESS!:'( PLEASE R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Epidemic**

Jazmine opened her eyes groggily and slowly. What happened? What a weird dream she had. Then she noticed something..She was still in his arms, her own arms wrapped around his neck and he kept walking.. walking... walking nowhere. It had been no dream.

" Huey?" She whispered weakly. He looked down at her, startled by her small sound and responded. " Yeah?" " Where are we going?" He looked away. " I don't know."

" You know, you can put me down." But Huey shook his head. " I'm not an idiot. You just tried to kill yourself like 5 seconds ago and I can't let that happen."  
" But it's different now. I didn't want to be in this world because I thought I was alone." Jazmine gave a sincere smile at him. " But I'm not."

Huey hesitated, and reluctantly put her down. She stood up straight to see the lifeless place around both of them. The sky was gray and clouds formed quickly, starting a light drizzle. Though they kept walking, Jazmine could not keep the worry growing in her mind.

_Where are we going? What's going to happen to us?_

The sky was growing dark, and she started to get more scared. Every sound... every rustle or sudden movement would make her jump about 3 miles and it annoyed Huey very much. " Would you calm down?" He finally snapped. " Nothing's going to happen to us." " How would you know?" Jazmine said annoyed.

Silence.

"Huey?"

" Don't... move.."

This got Jazmine scared. " What?" Huey was looking at her shoulder with a terrified expression in his face, as he searched for some type of stick on the ground. " What do I have in my shoulder?! What's going on?" He finally grabbed a dead tree branch and very carefully removed a huge spider that was crawling towards her neck.

" OH MY GOD!" She shrieked looking at the thing. "That was on my shoulder?!" " Calm down,its already gone.." " WHAT IF IT WAS POISONOUS?! WHAT IF IT BIT ME?!" Then she gasped. " I think it DID bite me!" Her face went pale with fear. Huey just rolled his eyes and sighed. " Noo it didn't. Come on, we should hurry. We're losing light fast." Suddenly a blinding flash of light beamed at them, and they looked up to see a helicopter flying in the sky. The aircraft came closer and closer until it landed to the ground. He narrowed his eyes, not sure to come near to it ir get away from it.

" It's that Rescue Team." Jazmine stated flatly, without emotion in her voice or her expression. Huey noticed she had gotten extremely good at conceiling her emotions. Just like him. Two ( white) police officers came out of the helicopter and walked towards them. Jazmine and Huey didn't even flinch. One of them crouched to their level, and put a hand on Huey's shoulder, making him flinch.

" You kids okay?" He asked both of them. The two stared at him, not believing the nerve of that guy. About two days ago, the bombing of the terrorist attack starts and they lose everything & everyone they had loved and he is asking if they're _okay_? Huey crossed his arms in front of his chest and gave him a angry glare. " What do you think?"

The officer sighed and just said. " Get in the helicopter. We'll take you to a nearby hospital."

Then it hit him. " WAIT!" He said suddenly, startling the two officers and Jazmine. " Uhh.. I-I mean, I got some family back at Chicago. Can't you take us there?" Jazmine turned around so fast that it almost gave her whiplash. " You do?" He nodded absently, thinking. " Why didn't you say anything?!" He shrugged like if was no big deal. " I guess I just forgot."

" We first have to take you to either a clinic or a medical center to see if you kids are not hurt. And then we can take you guys to Chicago. Hop in" They both got in the helicopter and it slowly went up in the air to a nearest hospital there was... in another city.

" Huey..." A female voice said behind him. He turned around and saw a pale Jazmine looking at him . " I feel dizzy..." " It's just motion sickness, You'll feel better when the helicopter lands." Huey stated as a matter-of-factly, sounding as he didn't care shit about her. Truth was, he really did. He just didn't like to show it.

Finally the helicopter came to a stop as they were near a big-ass hospital, and Jazmine came out of the aircraft stumbling. Huey came out second, and around them, they saw many ambulances coming in and out in a hurry, nurses and doctors rushing a dying person inside and other stuff. It was already night, and there was a white light that shone and rotated directly at the two children.

Jazmine and Huey shielded their eyes with their hands and walked towards the light. She suddenly stopped and Huey turned to look at her.She still had that paleness in her face, made him more concerned, and she walked dizzily. " It's gonna pass." He had reassured her, hoping he spoke the truth. One nurse spotted them and crouched down to give a gentle smile.

"What can I do for you, two?"Huey looked at the small metal nametag pin she had on her white blouse. Nurse Sara. He opened his mouth to speak but Jazmine butted in. "Huey, I don't feel so good." He turned around and his eyes bulged in shock. " Oh my god.."Jazmine's right eye was shedding tears of blood like a river. " What?" She said, feeling a bit panicked. The nurse's eyes fell on the mulatto girl, and gasped very loudly.

"No... she's infected..." Sara whispered. " She's infected! SHE'S INFECTED!!" She started screaming. That was when utter chaos began. Medical people panicked and screams,shouts,yells and many other obceneries were heard. They rushed and ran for their lives with patients in wheelchairs into the hospital. It was like a mass panic attack. Two men suddenly appeared with two large suits that looked like to be especially formulated to be around hazardous chemicals or something similar, each on grabbing one of Jazmine's arms and pulling her harshily away.

" Jazmine!" Her yelps of pain made Huey want to run after her, but Sara was pushing him away from her, and since people were still running everywhere, she was getting harder to spot. " LET ME GO!" He shouted at her, but no matter how hard he struggled, he could not break from her unusually strong grip. That's when Jazmine started shrieking. A bloodcurling shriek that you would only hear in horror movies.

The two men dragged her to this tent-like fabric cover and the shadows of them tried to lay her down on a bed, but she, for some reason, refused to. She starting shrieking only louder. Huey grew desperate and kept screaming her name, but to no avail. In a sudden burst of strength, he got away from Sara and ran in front of the canvas- colored cloth. It was the only thing that was separating him and Jazmine. When he arrived though, Jazmine's screaming was replaced by an even more horrifying noise.

Retching.

A stomach lurching retching that made even Huey feel sick. There was still chaos around him, people running and screaming like maniacs, but nothing prepared him about what was probably the most terrifying thing that happened to him in in whole ten-year old life. The shadow of Jazmine suddenly lunged toward the fabric and with a loud morbid retch, and ruby red liquid splattered on the cloth like how a glass of water would break and splatter across the ground. Blood.

" JAZMINE!!" Huey screamed and lunged forward but was pulled back by the collar of his shirt. Nurse Sara. " let... me go..." She turned him around harshily and spoke in a cruel cold voice. " Listen, little boy. There's nothing we can you do about your friend. She started an epidemic. And the one who starts it usually dies."'

" No... you're lying! She's not going to die! LIAR! SHE WONT DIE! I KNOW IT!"

" Hush, child. There is nothing that you can do. This is very bad. Very bad indeed. Terrorist will appear soon." Huey then understood. He knew that one of the most deadliest weapons that can fall into enemies' hands are not guns, or nuclear-related things, but the ability to mix and convert a disease cell and make it fatal. For instance, to mix a Plague cell and Small pox. It would be as deadly as Black Plauge but be as contagious as chicken pox.

"Everyone needs to evacuate."

Huey looked at the night sky and saw that it was filled with white dots. But they were not stars. The familiar sound of chopping wings hummed in his ears and the air starting to blow fiercely. Planes. Hundreds and hundreds of them flying over the hospital area.Then the bombing started. It was like mass panic all over again. Except this contain death.

The hospital and all around was black with death. Explosions were everywhere, each one making the ground shake repeatedly and mercilessly. Huey started running. He needed to find Jazmine. He need to save her. The ground rattled again and a bomb exploded so nearby to him that he could feel the intense heat on his face and body. The explosion sent bits of flying debris everywhere.

One splintered piece of wood was thrown harshly enough to make perfect contact with Huey's face, making him falter and stagger, agonizing over his bleeding face. Another explosion, and a piece of concrete hit him squarely in his back making him tumble and fall to the broken glass that lay on the ground everywhere. Pain shot up his body so quickly when the shards of glass buried deep into his skin, that he let in a sharp intake of breath and shut his eyes tightly.

He let the breath out and stood up again shakily. He could not leave Jazmine to die. Not again. Huey started running again, and this time without stopping. Sirens came to life, screeching at full volume, and also filling the night with red and white lights. Then he saw a blood splattered fabric.

_Jazmine.._

Huey made it to the bed and looked at his friend. She looked so frail and weak... The siren awoke him again and he pushed the bed, until he saw nearby ambulance that had a little hatch to it so beds especially like this( those mobile ones that have wheels on them.) could get on. He pushed the bed again to the ambulance and got her inside.

He climbed to the driver's seat to find that the keys were in the ignition lock. He breathed a sigh of relief and put the gear on Drive. He gave a deep shaky breath and slammed his foot down the accelerator. The red and white truck like car sprang to life and the wheels spun wildly out of control, almost crashing into concrete. But Huey was a determined boy and his eyes glazed over as he focused on his only destination.

To get the hell out of here!

Huey was finally getting the hang of driving a car but then panic rose again when he saw the bridge. Completely destroyed. But he didn't care. He just accelerated the pedal until the bridge came closer in sight.

That's when he jumped.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prayer**

Floating.

That's what he felt like. Floating in the air in an ambulance. No.. not floating. Flying. It slowly turned into falling. Increasing speed as the red and white car headed towards the concrete. A loud crash was heard as it made contact with the hard road and it rattled huey to the core. The glass windows were broken and many things have been flying about when this happened.

Huey did not let go of the steering wheel for a second. Finally he released, letting out a huge breath like if he had been holding it all the time and put his head to the wheel, exhausted. His eyes slowly closed and he lay there for like three hours ( for him it was like 5 minutes), hearing his own heart beat thump relentlessly in his eardrum.

His eyes were closed, and he didn't want to open them, until she heard the fragile voice of the mulatto girl.

" Huey.." She whispered almost groaning. He immediately stood up and went to her side. Jazmine's eyes fluttered open, to see the ten year old revolutionary. Her lips curled up into a weak smile. " You're still here.." " Of course i am." He knelt to the bed so he could look at her directly. " How do you feel?" " Better, I guess." She suddenly sat up, fear crawling in her eyes.

" Where am I?" She looked around her surroundings, confused. " You're in an ambulance. The terrorists attacked the hospital so we had to get the hell out of there now." Huey explained. " You drove a _car?_ That is so cool!" Huey couldn't help but puff out his chest, a small smile playing at his lips, saying," Yeah i guess i did.", like if he did all the time.

Jazmine looked impressed. Huey then added a bit more proudly." And I also drove the car from that destroyed bridge and jumped it to here!" She gasped. " Whoaaa.. you are so brave!" His smile grew. " well, what i did _was _pretty coo-" Huey cut himself short.

What the _hell _was he doing?!

He couldn't believe that he was actually _bragging. _Bragging, trying to impress Jazmine. He soon grew disgusted at himself, but thought._ At least it worked..._ Jazmine was awed, mouth agape and eyes huge in admiration for her friend. Though, he wouldn't admit, he still felt a bit proud. She suddenly doubled over in obvious pain saying. " i don't feel so good..." Huey's eyes widened and in a flash, he got a nearby wastebasket & held it to her face.

Just in time.

He could hear Jazmine's retching & the sound of liquid splattering inside the wastebasket. Huey clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as much as he could, not wanting to see the gruesome sight.

_You need to help her.. open your eyes._

His body obeyed his mind and he reluctantly opened them to see poor Jazmine still vomiting blood into the trashcan. Huey's heart stopped.

Vomiting blood?

That was not good. Not good at all.

Only one morbid thought came to his mind. 'She going to die!' A inner voice wailed inside his head. He put a hand on her back, eyes filled with worry and fear, and coaxed her to lay down on the bed once she stopped throwing up. Tears streamed down her face ( normal tears) sobbing, gasping for breath and coughing more than once. Huey held her wrist, feeling her pulse.. and to his horror, he felt it slow down. Her sobbing quieted down abnormally as she felt the life being literally sucked out of her.

" Huey.." She wailed weakly. " I dont' wanna die.." She was not the only one who felt like she/he was dying. Huey, who was right next to her, was blinking back tears, because truth was- he did not want her to die too. The tears still came anyway, but he didn't want Jazmine to see him like this so he knelt again at her side and put his head down, closing his eyes, letting the drops of water fall.

He started to involuntarily pray for his best friend's life.

_If there is a God somewhere... listening to me right now... please don't let her die... don't let Jazmine slip through my fingers like Riley or Granddad... don't make her leave me all alone in this cruel world..._

It was like someone answered his prayers as Jazmine's labored breath and abnormal cough started to ease and her pulse grew stronger & stronger. He put his head up to look at her.Soon after a few minutes, she was sleeping peacefully on the bed, with an angelic glow to her whole face. Huey exhaled a sigh or relief and he put his head down, spacing out.

He finally stood up shakily, and sat again in the driver's seat, putting the gear to drive again and putting weak pressure on the accelarator, only enough to make the truck-like car move slowly forward. He did not know where to go, or what would happen to him or Jazmine. But Huey put a brave face and his eyes again grew determined, forgetting completely about his own wounds.

Both physical and emotional.

* * *

Back at Woodcrest, where everything burned and crashed, lay an old battery tv. Those kinds of 1900's tv's that you could only see in black and white. The tv, suprisingly still worked, turned on but only showing static on its screen. It then started clearing up to show a young woman with a professional black suit, about twenty years old, tan skin, dark hair and eyes, and a pretty complexion.

Something about her features said that she wasn't American. She opened her mouth to speak.

" Buenos Dias." She said with a warm smile. The woman was apparently Hispanic. " I am Reporter Ariel Rivera, Channel 11, here to inform you of a tragic event that took place in Woodcrest only a few days earlier. " Reporter Ariel's face darkened and her eyes grew sad, taking a dramatic pause. " A terrorist attack." She finally said.

" Yes, people of America. _Terrorists." _Static was in the tv again and her image disappeared from the screen. It grew clear again, and then static, clear and static, so she sounded like this.

" Hospital... attacked...recent..no survivors.. too.."

The static stopped completely and you could see Ariel clearly again

. " However.." She added . " One survivor was found in the ruins of Woodcrest. An eight-year old boy by the name of Riley Freeman. His family unfortunately, who only consisted of his brother, Huey Freeman, and his grandfather, Robert Freeman, perished in the attack. That is it for today's latest news. Back to you, Dan!"

Static.

**_ Short chapter..What do you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts of this unusual chapter:O And if you think Huey's like ooc because he's not like religious type and stuff, but remember he prayed for Shabazz! So I think if his best friend Jazmine was dying, I think he would pray too. THANK YOU!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_I am SOOO sorry i havent updated in a looong time! It's cuz i have been grounded:( Well, I'm BACK! And with a new chappie!!:D Enjoy!_

**The Attack**

The ambulance was still going forward slowly on the road and the ten-year old boy was almost falling out of the driver's seat, since he was so mothafucking tired. His vision started to blur and he decided to stop the car for a moment. Everything was okay now with Jazmine. She was still asleep and she didn't look like she was gonna die no more. His wounds were really starting to burn like hell,especially the scratch above his right eye, where that piece of wood had hit him back at the hospital.

In the eerie silence that filled the ambulance, the only sound that was audible was Huey's deep breathing. " I'll just take a small rest.." He said to himself,putting his head to the wheel almost immediately falling to sleep. A peacefulness settled... until a tremor deep beneath the earth started, feeling like giant stomps, shaking everything slightly but noticeably.

It didn't start repeatedly. Only once at first. But then it gradually increased. The first one woke Huey from his desperately needed slumber, and he drifted off again, only to be woken by the same thing, 5 minutes later. Jazmine, surprisingly didn't even budge. Again another tremor. He stopped trying to sleep and listening to the shakes that started to get a little stronger.He turned around to Jazmine's direction,worried.

" Jazmine.."

He stood up and walked towards her. He didn't even reach her however as an unusually harsh tremor knocked him right off his feet.

He fell to the metal floor with a loud _thud,_ on his side. He groaned in pain and clutched his side, standing up once more, limping to her. This time, Huey did reach her." Jazmi-" He was cut short by a deafening crack filled his eardrum. He looked around slowly, with growing fear in his eyes.

Suddenly, a gigantic sharp piece of the coal road crashed its way into the floor of the vehicle, touching the roof of the car with the sharp point of it.

The crash woke Jazmine up and a shriek came out of her lips when she could see clearly enough. Huey was literally stuck between the metal ground of the vehicle and the immense piece of concrete. Beside him, a puddle of blood pooled at his side, coming from the deep gash at his forehead. She got off the mattress and rushed to his aid.

" Huey!! Can you hear me?!" She yelled desperately.

He didn't respond.

She cupped his bloody face with her hands, making them bloody as well, and starting shouting at him. " HUEY!! Look at me!" His half-closed eyes looked at her weakly.

He was losing consciousness fast.

" You're gonna be okay.." She kept repeating, tears running like a river from her cheeks. She wanted him to be awake... to keep his eyes open, because she was afraid that if he closed his eyes, they would stay closed. Forever.

Around the car, the road starting cracking even more and collapsing , looking like broken shards of glass raised upright. The earth was shaking mercilessly, with no sign of stopping soon. Inside the ambulance,everything shook with even more force while Jazmine tried to pull Huey out of the painful wedge of concrete and metal.

She tugged and pulled... pulled and tugged, getting him by the armpits, using her maximum strenght. But how could a weak ten year old girl rescue a boy the same age stuck by a piece that probably weighed more than a thousand pounds? But Jazmine was determined, eyes hardening pulling with all of her might, while evrything else rattled.

Finally she could feel that he was slipping out slowly but steadily. She shut her eyes tight and gave one strong pull,making him slip out in less than a second. She fell down with Huey and with her hand, cleaned his face and wiped the blood on her shirt. Jazmine dragged him to where his head rested on her lower stomach, since she was sitting on top of her legs, leaning upon the the wall of the ambulance.

She ripped a sheet in form of a long bandage,wrapped it around the gash in his forehead and tied it into a tight knot. The bandage substititute almost got soaked immediately by the crimson red liquid dripping, so she applied some pressure to the wound so the bleeding would subside. She held his waist tightly for dear life, sobbing, as the full-blown tremor was still constant and growing stronger.

Another deafening crash was heard.

Another gigantic knife like piece of the coal road embedded itself inside the engine, killing any chance the two children had to escape with the automobile. The increased shaking caused many objects to fall on the ground, most of them medical instruments. Jazmine's eyes darted from the falling IV's to the vials of serum shattering to the floor.

She also took notice that Huey's blood had already drenched their clothes and her arms. Finally, the horrid shaking had stopped,ceasing Jazmine's sobs. She still hugged his limp body like you would hug a teddy bear and hesitantly stood up and was about to wipe her tear stained cheeks but then remembered that her arms were wet with blood. Jazmine put Huey's arm around her head so she could support his weight more easily but instead collapsed.

She just decided to leave him only temporarily there for a second, and she crawled to the broken window. Everything was destroyed and looked like some kind of natural disaster had struck them. Fire sprang up from many places just making everything seem more dead ,gray and deppressing. Jazmine bit her lip and she stifled a cry once she realized in what kind of situation they were in.

Stuck.

Stuck in the middle of nowhere, where it got obliterated by bombs beneath the earth and they were inside a now useless ambulance. It was like this nightmare would never end. Defenseless. Hopeless.

* * *

I opens my eyes and I didn' like what I saw. White. Everything in the mothafucking room was white! There wuz even white niggahs, man this shit is crazy. Then, this niggah comes up to me and says. " Riley Freeman?"

Riley... the name kinda sound familiar... but I dunno.. it's not mine..

I shook my head and he gots this weird look in his face. He gots all confused probably. " Huh." He said lookin at me all gay-like. " The photo and description fits you perfectly. You _are_ Riley!" This niggah must be stupid or sumthing cuz I dunno who the fuck " Riley Freeman" is, much less _be_ him. I shook my head again and he shows me the picture of the lil' niggah. He wuz black, with cornrolls, 'bouts 8 or 9 years old, and had big ass hazel eyes. " That's not me.." The man gots all pissed.

" Kid, have you looked in the mirror lately?"

" Huh?"

He gots this mirror outta nowhere and give it to me. This must be some gay-ass niggah! I mean, who the hell carries a mirror with them unless they're bitches? I bet he's someone's bitch... I look at the thing, and I almost drop the mothafucking mirror when I saw 'my' reflection. But it wuzn't mine! It was that little niggah's reflection! " Ey, niggah! That's not me!" That when the whitie takes out one of those walkie talkies and starts talkin' to it. Talkin bout me! Talk about gay... He's saying some shit that I cants make out.

He wuz talkin' sumthing 'bout amnesia and shit. What the fuck is amnesia?

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Optimist**

Huey opened his eyes slowly and groggily and saw two huge orange puff balls of hair. " Jazmine?"He asked hoarsely. The two puff balls disappeared and the face o fthe mulatto girl appeared. Her big eyes grew even bigger with joy and she shrieked happily." HUEY!" She hugged him tightly enough where he was feeling like his blood circulation was cut off completely from his arms.

" Jazmine.. too tight.." He muttered a little annoyed. She released. " Sorry... I'm just glad you're awake." Jazmine said with a big smile plastered on her face. He groaned, noticing the unstoppable throbbing pain in his cranium. Huey looked around and noticed he was also on the floor. " W- what happened?" He asked confused and a bit scared seeing Jazmine's bloody clothes and arms.

She hid her arms behind her back. " Oh... uhm... you kinda got into this lil accident..." She said, no eye contact whatsoever. He raised an eyebrow. " And how big is a ' little'?" " A lot." She pointed her finger to her head,gesturing that he should do the same thing. His hand went slowly to his forehead, and he felt damp cloth. He got a little piece of it and saw that it was saturated with his blood. " Holy shit." Huey started unbinding the bandage. " DONT! That is the only thing that had stopped the bleeding from your head. If you take it off, you'll bleed to death."

He immediately stopped and she sighed exasperatedly. " Ay... see? Now you took off the knot."Jazmine stood up adn walked to his head. " Don't move, okay?" She started tying the super tight knot again and Huey sat there, just spacing out. As soon as she finished, she said only one phrase. " We're stuck." " Stuck?" She nodded solemnly. " Look out the window." He got up, a littel puzzled but when he saw the outside, he understood.

They were stuck, allright.

" What do we do?" Jazmine asked worriedly. Huey just shrugged. " There's nothing we can really do.." An uneasy silence settled between them. " Soo... is this it? Are we going to die?" She asked in a sardonic tone. He stayed quiet for a minute not really sure what to say. " I dont know." Another silence. " What do we do now?" He asked, a little weirded out about how much he sounded like Jazmine at that instant.

She shrugged in a very Huey-like manner and gave him a small smile. " We could... talk.."

* * *

"EY! What the fuck are you doing?!" " Calm down, son! Why can't you behave like a nice little boy instead?"" coz, you's a bitch.."

This niggah don' wanna lemme go, sayin' he wants ta show me sumthing. But I ain' gonna let him, I wanna leave this crazy-ass place. Finally he gots all pissed again and he all like. " Shut your ass up, mothafucker! Who the fuck you think you are motherfuckin niggah? You are gonna listen to what I say or i'll beat yo black ass so bad that niggahs will start talkin' about what the mothafuckin hell happened to that lil niggah? That's gonna be you niggah! You gon' wish you was dead when im done with you!"

He finally shuts up and clears his throat. " Now, I am sorry that I had to yell at you like that but you brought it on yourself." I stays quiet fo like two seconds, and then I starts laughing my ass off. Man, them white niggahs crack me up! Gay mothafucker! Ha! He think he can scares Young reezy..

Wait.

Who the hell is Young Reezy?

* * *

"- And that's what happened to my pet gold fish." Jazmine finished her incredibly boring story. Huey was almost snoring, but then woke himself up saying.." Oh.. uh.. that's very interesting, Jazmine.." He said tiredly. Another silence and Jazmine broke it. " So... tell me something about you."He closed his eyes, thinking. " What can I say?" She shrugged. " I dunno.. describe yourself, say your interests, anything."

He began thinking again. " Okay..uh, my name is Huey Freeman, I am ten years old, my ethinicity is African American,I like to read, my hobbies are to form clubs, societies, those type of things... uhh.." " I already know all that. Tell me something I don't know." Jazmine replied coolly.Huey stopped for a moment and continued hesitantly. " My best friend is-" This immediately got Jazmine's full attention. " Who? You're best friend is who?" She asked a little excitedly.

"..."

Huey thought of his ex-best friend Cairo, who had given him a hard headbutt in the face after apologizing to him after that fight they had back at Moe's funeral. Nobody had really directly asked him that question before. Best friends are not 'just friends'. Best friends know each other better than any other person, they would trust each other with their most deepest darkest secrets, and not matter how much they fight, they will always make up and be friends again. That was the literal meaning of the word.

He could only think of one person that fit into all of the things that described a best friend. " I don't have a best friend." He lied. Jazmine's smile faded. " Oh.." She immediately brightened. " Well... I know who MY best friend is.." She said mischievously as if saying, ' And i dont wanna tell you!'.

" Who?"

" You!"

Huey couldn't help but give a small smile at that one single word. " Well, keep going." " What?" She gestured him to go on. " Oh.." He had forgotten that he was still not done." " Umm... well, most people think I am a pessimist-" " Do you think you're a pessimist?" Jazmine interrupted again, and he grew a bit annoyed. " I am-" " Cuz, I don't think you're a pessimist." His eyesbrows raised slightly.

" You don't?"

Well, that was a first. Almost everybody labeled him as a hardcore pessimist. Sometimes they even called him gothic or emo. He hated those two words. No.. Loathed them. Seriously... black clothes, eyeliner(including the guys),weird piercings, skinny jeans, cutting themselves, and some of them satan worshippers? Hell no.

" Seriously, Huey.. I think you're one of the most optimistic person I've ever met." Huey's mouth almost dropped open in surprise. Now, _that_ was a shocker. " You think I'm an optimist?"He said, disbelief obvious in his question. " Is that so hard to believe?" " Well, just a little." He responded with a hint of sarcasm. " Well, you are. Pessimists mope and cry and don't care and they are always turning something beautiful into a bad thing and saying that everyone's gonna die.."

" But I _do_ do that. Except for the mope and cry part." She just sighed heavily and her big eyes looked at him. " But you always have_ hope_. That's the one thing that makes a pessimists. They lack hope. Like that day you wanted to save your friend from jail and you didn't give up,remained persistant and didn't stop hoping. You even had a plan called Operation Black Save!"

" But the plan didn't work." Huey counterargued. " So? You still didn't give up. Hope, my friend, is what makes you a optimist. Not always having a huge smile on her/his face, or acting like everything has a bright side to it. It's all in hope." Huey suddenly started looking at Jazmine in a new persepective,

She suddenly seemed so wise and knowing.. not naive or innocent like she usually was. " I... never really looked at it that way.." He admitted, and Jazmine smiled. She gave a big yawn. " I'm tired.." Huey just nodded, tilting his head a little bit and yawning too. " Me too."" I'm going to get some sleep." The throbbing in his head had not calmed down but increased and he bit his lip in silent agony.

"Okay."He finally said. She crawled to the passenger seat, but before she could drift off, she heard Huey's voice. " You're my best friend too, Jazmine."

(AWW!:) )

* * *

"Whoa..." Damn, this place is tight! I ain't jokin' niggah, this place is fucked up fo' real. It look like those spy places that you see in movies and tv! It even has all of that computer shit, like those surveillance camaras and shit. DAMN! It musta costed a gazillion dollars or sumthin'. That white niggah still holdin on to me by the armm and pullin' me to this room. It look like those hospital rooms.

I hate those fuckin places. I always thinks that them niggah gon' poke sum needle in my arm or sum shit like that. Man, this niggah hands me over to this hoe that look like a nurse. Ehh, she aint foolin' me. Oh shit.. O barely notice that i gots this jacket on( ya know, the one they put on crazy niggahs?) and the hoe nurse is talkin' to me 'bout sumthin..

" Riley." She says. Why she call me Riley?! Just cuz I look like the niggah don' mean I am!

" Because of the attack..."

Bitch, what attack?

"You suffered a moderate case of amnesia."

Here we go again with this amnesia shit! What the fuck does that mean?!

" You're probably wondering what that means, huh?" You must be a mothafuckin genius. I rolls my eyes and say 'yeah'.

" It means loss of memory."

Ohhhh... no wonders! Damn,I lost my memory?? Ain't this a bitch..

" Most cases of amnesia are temporary but in more severe cases, it could be permenant. But don't worry, yours is probably temporary." " So... I really am Riley?" She nodded. " And we are going to start therapy right now." " HEY! Wait- Now! H-H-hold up! I'm not some crazy-ass niggah you gon' put in a what they calls it? A mental institution!" " Riley, you are not crazy.. You're just getting therapy session to help regain your memory back."

" Oh... I gots it now!"

_well, whadya think? And by the way, i didnt mean to offend anybody about the description i put on gothics or emos okay? PEACE AND LOVE MAN!_


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Hey peoples! just thought I let you know that if you want to increase the dramatics and stuff in this chappie, put the song " Haunted" by Evanescence.THANK YOU!)

**The light**

_The next day's session_

"Ya know...I'm startin to remember now! I had.. a brother! Yeah! And a grandpa! We called him granddad.." The nurse wuz thinkin'. "Tell me about this brother you have. " She asked me. " I dunno.. I don' really 'member him lots." " Can you at least tell me his name?" Think... think.. I know his name... " Huey." I finally says. " His name is Huey." " Ahh, Huey Freeman." She starts writin' some shit on the clipboard thing with a weird smile on her face. " I've heard of him. The ten-year old revolutionary."

" Huh?"

" Nevermind."

" Hey, whatchu meant by attack?"

" Nothing."

" Bitch, I knows you lyin'"

She gives me this really pissed off look. She gots all mad coz i called her a bitch. i don' give a damn. She still a hoe.

" There was a terrorist attack in your city. Everybody was killed. Including Huey and Granddad. You were the only survivor." She's lying. " I don' believe you.." I says half laughing. But sumthin' told me that she wasn't lyin' and at the same instant i started to feel all alone. With no family. Nothin'.

" Are.. are you... serious?" She nodded. " They're gone , Riley. I'm sorry I had to tell it to you so harshily but you had to know."

Thats when I starts cryin' like a damn baby.

It shuldn't hurt so much.

I remember fallin' to the floor with my head covered by my hands. I remember kneeling in agony. But i can't remember my family. And it still hurt..it shouldn't. But it do anyway. " I'm sorry, Riley.." The nurse kept saying, and I was still cryin'. " We should suspend this session. Goodbye Riley."

* * *

  
His head still throbbed uncontrollably and he was already feeling lightheaded because of the loss of blood. It was turning dark outside and the two children were still stuck in the immobile vehicle. Jazmine was still asleep, but Huey... not matter how much he wanted to( and he REALLY wanted to), he couldn't keep his eyes shut. He just sat at driver's seat, next to the sleeping mulatto, careful to clear any broken glass first and stared at the sunset.

Huey had started thinking to himself. " Why?" He said aloud. " Why did this happen to me?" He felt so stupid asking these questions, knowing that it can happen to anyone, and he wouldn't be an exception. But he still wondered to himself.

_Why does God only pick on some people? Why am I included in those people?_

" Why did Granddad and Riley had to die? Why do I have be all alone.."

" You're not alone, Huey." He spun around quickly, shocked at the girl's voice. " Jazmine.. I didn't know you were awake.." She just gave a small smile. He stared back at the sunset, now Jazmine looking at it too.

The sky had various sorts of colors. Purple and pink clouds seemed to move over the red and yellow ones. Though the sky exploded with color, there were rain clouds nearby, indicating a possible rainstorm. The sun quickly left and to replaced it's presense, the ominious black clouds starting to rumble and small drops of rain started to fall.

_Why..._

I couldn' sleep today. Too much in ma mind. I kept thinkin' of my dead family, and I wonderin to myself. Why can't I remember mum or dad? I only remember Huey and Granddad.

But I remembah ma brother the most.

I used to fight with him a lot. He always kicked my ass. Hehe.. But I still lost em. I remember how he looked like though. Had a big-ass afro, waz about a year or two older than me, i think. But that's it.

Damn.

I don't even know where I am.

HOW THE FUCK CAN I TRUST THESE NIGGAHS?!

THEY KNOW MORE STUFF ABOUT ME THAN... ME!

I have no one.. Why didn't I die too?

"Riley, please report to Room 3." The speaker on the wall in the room crackles to life. I groan really loud cuz I fuckin hate those sessions, and I get my ass there, makin sure i make as much noise as possible, to piss off the niggahs. The same hoe's still there. She gives me a big smile.

" Hello, Riley."

I grumbled,says. " Whatever.", and sit down next to her. " Have you remembered anything?" " No." " Something tells me that you're lying." " Well, sumthin tell me I'm not!" Damn. I don' wanna talk to this bitch. She pisses me off... She gets this big smile on her face again , like if she jus' found out her life wuzn't a complete and total waste afta all.

" I've got some good news for you, Riley..."

* * *

Lightning split the night sky in half with a thunderous roar. Heavy rain poured in buckets and to top it all off, it soon grew very windy. They were cold. To gather warmth. Jazmine explored the ambulance and found some extra emergency blankets. She wrapped it around herself, and gave the other blanket to Huey, who did the same thing.

As Jazmine started walking towards the passenger seat, a loud flash in the sky was heard and the lights inside the vehicle gave out to darkness. A small yelp that escaped her mouth reached Huey's ears. " Huey?? I'm scared.." " Don't worry, we're going to be all right. The lights just went out." He responded trying to comfort her, reaching a hand to see if she was anywhere nearby.

" Hey! I found something on the floor!" Jazmine exclaimed in the dark.

" Don't touch it, Jazmine, you don't know what it is-"

" It's a flashlight!"

A white beam of light pierced the pitch-black darkness,moving to random places. " Huey, where are you?" The light suddenly flashed to his face. " Found you!" Her voice chirped happily.

But Huey had a blank look on his face as his pupils dilated suddenly at the blinding light in his eyes. In a split second, he remembered everything.

_The blinding light..." Huey, I don't feel so good.."...panic...screaming...death.. taking her away... " Jazmine!!"...blood splattered on fabric...her lifeless body..._

Everything whirled around his mind so much, he couldn't see anymore and the same thing kept repeating. Taunting him.. torturing him. Suddenly he found it very hard to breath.

_The vomiting._

He gasped and looked harshily away from the light, covering his eyes with his palms and crumpling to the floor. " HUEY!" Jazmine rushed to him, putting one arm around her neck, trying to help him up.

_The near death._

" Are you okay??" He shook his head, clenching his teeth, his eyes still closed shut. " Turn off.. the light.." Jazmine obeyed. " What's wrong?" Huey shook his head again.

"Nothing."

_Everything._

" I-I'm fine..."

_No I'm not._

" The light just shocked me."

_It just reminded me of how you almost died, that's all._

Jazmine decided to turn on the flashlight again to talk to him with eye contact.She switched the 'ON' botton. " NO!" Scared, she turn it off again. Then she realized the root of Huey's behavior.

" The light." She said aloud, and touched his face tenderly. "Why are you afraid of the light, Huey?" He responded with a bitter hiss. " I'm not scared of any stupid light.." She knew he was lying. " Who are you trying to fool? Yourself?" Jazmine responded with the same bitter angry tone.

" If you're not afraid..." She handed him the flashlight. " Turn it on." Huey could feel Jazmine's hard glare at him even though they were surrounded by darkness once again, but he wanted her to know that he wasn't afraid. Huey reluctantly put a finger on top of the ' ON' button, and every so slowly...

FLASH!

The light blinded him again and he dropped the flashlight in agony. He felt his whole body trembling, Huey slowly started collapsing again, leaning on Jazmine for support, and put his palms of his hands to his eyes again. Tears started streaming like crazy.

Jazmine then touched his wet cheek, and immediately felt miserable. He was obviously scared of the light. So why did she want to make him face it so soon?! " It's okay, Huey..." She said gently. He wiped his tears with his white t-shirt and pulled away from her, sitting in the driver's seat again, his back towards her.

The lights starting flickering and they turned on again.

Jazmine sighed.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Motha--!" I says in disbelief, cuz this bitch MUST be lyin'! She was still smiling. " It's true! I'll show it to you in the surveillance room." She takes me to that room that i wuz talkin' bout earlier. Ya know? The one with all the computer shit? That's the one. They takes me to a big ass computer, and point to a lil' red dot in the middle of blue screen.

I stays quiet for a minute. " IT's a dot. A freaking red dot."

" Yes, but that dot might be one of you're family members.." A niggah that's workin on the computer says. " You see, Riley, we had reports when the last bombing took place, which was at Shadyside Hospital, common travelers noticed seeing two children in a moving ambulance at about 5:36 A.M. A boy and a girl. We grew interesting and also discovered that since every ambulance has a tracking spot, we could find them." The nurse leans to my face.

" By any chance, does your brother have a large afro?"

Holy shit, he does!

I nodds excitedly, and she smiled for like the billionth time. " Looks like we found your big brother then.." " Wait. You said there wuz a boy and a hoe."

" GIRL!"

" Whatever! Who's the girl?"

She look confused. " hmm.. I don't really know.. People's description of her was tanned white skin, green eyes, two big orange puffballs for hair--" " EY!! Ey! Wait up!! That's... t-that's JAZMINE!! Holy shit! Jazzy's alive!!" I gots my head again, cuz I couldn't believe this shit. " Who's Jazmine?" I trys to remember.

" Uh... Jazz-- Jazmine Dubois. Daughter of Tom and Sara Dubois. She's also my brother's friend. Maybe even best friend, I dunno." I finally says. She nodded so many times i losta count and writin shit into the clipboard like always.

But I don't give a damn, cuz you know why?!

Cuz he's alive!!

My brother's ALIVE!!:D

_Smiley face!!:D Okay, so whatcha think?? PLease review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Scream**

Huey woke up in a daze and saw Jazmine lying next to him. sleeping peacefully.

He groaned in pain and stood up, going to the drivers door and opening it. He was out of the ambulance, and he stumbled around looking that they were in fact in the middle of nowhere. The sky looked bleak, much like their assumed future. His throat was parches and dry, and he desperately wanted water. Unfortunately, water supplies have gone down and ambulances no longer carried water. How many time? Three days? Or more. Maybe even an entire week. And all of it without water.  
His knees hit the cracked ground as a wave of dizzyness hit him. He knew what was happening to him.

Huey was dehydrating.

" Shit..." He shook his head and made his way back to the ambulance. They were gonna die here if they didnt do something about it. " Jazmine.." He shook her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around a bit annoyed that her sleep was disrupted. " What?" Huey's eyes pierced hers. " We have to get out of here." Jazmine rolled her eyes.

" How the hell are we gonna do that?" She said in a very harsh tone. Huey was a bit taken back. This wasn't the Jazmine that he knew. But then, who would be happy with all that was happening? " Get up." She obeyed and then jumped after Huey, leaving the damn ambulance for good. Nwo they started walking.

It was a long way to go. They soon got tired and stopped for rest in a shade of a large boulder. The sun was so intense and hot... the sweat pooled and dripped off the young boy and girl. " We can't go on like this.." Jazmine said, panting. " We have to. What other choice do we have?" SO on, they went, walking and walking until Jazmine felt lightheaded from the heat, and Huey's feet bled.

But No, they could not stop. They had to fight to live.

It was taking a toll on both of them. Many times Huey thought he was literally going crazy of the blistering dry and scalding weather. He many times thought he saw an oasis of water and he ran for it, with Jazmine running confused. When he grew close, it was gone. Hallucinations after hallucinations. He also saw Jazmine lying dead beside him and then standing up, with a determined look to her face. Oh god, how her head hurt. How her body ached for water. Her eyes scanned the land, looking for something, someone that could help them.

The sun had went down. They had spent the whole entire day walking. At this time, the children were in agony, literaly dying of fatigue and dehydration. Both were on the ground, both breathing heavily and laborously, both not concious that they were not lying on hard desert ground but on soft grass.

Huey passed out, but surprisingly Jazmine did not. She sat up with much effort and once again looked around. They had found... a house. In the middle of nowhere. What luck. She looked back at Huey, seeing him unconscious on the front yard of the house. She sighed and crouched for him, grabbing him by the underarms and pulling him inside the house. There was no door so getting inside was not much of a problem.

The house was actually in pretty good shape considering that it was abandoned. So much that it was completely intact, like if the people living there had just decided to go away and never come back. In fact it looked practically new. Furniture was there and the living room even had a television! Jazmine was in awe. Now she went to the kitchen and looked at the refrigirator. It was packed with food. She desperately looked for water and found it, drinking until she thought she would explode from so much water. Now she went to Huey, and forced the liquid into his chapped pale lips, knowing that if she just leave him like that, he would surely die.

Jazmine was feeling a lot better and started to look around the two story house. There were four bedrooms, all comfortably furnished, and two bathrooms, along with the essentials: a kitchen and a split living room. Now she went back to Huey and then dragged him upstairs, putting him in a bed, in a room that was gray.

" Man I feel really tired..." She looked at her friend sleeping in that comfortable bed, and crawled next to him. She was immediately in deep resting sleep. Being responsible was very tought. Now she knew what Huey felt.

* * *

The car stopped at this place that looked like it got bombed or something, man was it bad. That shit looked real bad actually, I wuz thinking that maybe huey didn't make it. This ambulance was all destroyed and shit, and there was lots of blood coming from inside of it. I couldn' stop thinkin that maybe it wuz my brother's blood.

A white niggah sitting next ta me got outta da car and started looking around. His face looked kinda sad i guess. Oh shit. Sad?

That shit cant be good.

He came back and wuz all like " well no ones there maybe, someone picked them up" But I knew that he wuz sayin' that cuz he didn't wanna make me feel bad. That I had lost everyone. But i knew. I, Riley Freeman, if thats who i really am, knew tha damn truth.  
So I wuz like all, " Niggah dont motherfuckin lie to me, just damn tell whut the fuck is goin on."

Now he looked pissed. HA! Like i fucking cared.

" Look, you lil' bitch, Im trying to help you okay calm the damn attitutude got it? SHIT, you're like a teenage girl PMSing." Ok, now I WAS PISSED. Did he just call me a bitch? Did he just compare to bitchess?? DID HE JUST SAY I WUZ PMSING ? What the hell is dat anyway? So somehow, ma fist connected to his bitch-ass face. Blood spurted all over kinda nasty but still, he had that coming, da lil mothafucker.

The hoe nurse wuz there before there could be any beef between that dude and me and she shook me pretty damn hard. " What the hell is wrong with you?" That smiley face was gone. SHe looked prettier mad. " You want me to tell you ? FINE!" I spat at her. " Im an eight year old boy that dont remember shit about himself, I just lost my entire family, my friends and I dont even know who the FUCK you people are!"

They all got quiet. Of course they did, they all know Im right.

" Look.." She got down, with a what was it? pity expression in her face. " Maybe your brothers still alive. We didnt find a body, and we didn't find Jazmine either so maybe they escaped. Maybe they are on a safe place and you're thinking they're dead." I shook my head. Shook it shook it harder and harder and withme me knowin' I started cryin'.

Man what the hell's wron with me? How many times have i already cried?  
DAMN, be a mothafucking man , Riley. Suck it up. Tha freaking tears kept coming and I kept crying tho. My hands started getting my eyes.

A really loud and sad scream filled the entire place and man that was powerful. Who the hell did that? Everyone looked at me with this scured look in there face , and I noticed that ma mouth was opened. My throat was hurtin' real bad.

Now i gots it.

I'm screaming.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys:) It's been a while, like what a year? two years? Maybe even THREE? haha, You know what I decided to try and continue this story because a while ago I had given up on it, I was like naah it ain't even cool anyways. But you know what? I look at myself n be like ' Man if I don't finish what I started I'mma look straight up bitch made.'

I'mma try and FINISH this even if I think it sucks! Go all the way! YEAAH.

Well the ones that are still interested in readin' this shit. Here yo go (:

* * *

**The Reunion**

Jazmine woke up with such a surreal feeling.

For a split second, everything was okay. Her parents weren't dead, her town that she grew to love wasn't completely destroyed by bombs, she didn't lose all of her friends and her life was still the same as ever. All of the events that had happened never occurred. The things she had suffered were part of a hellish nightmare that she had banished to the end of the darkness. Her sobs, screams, and tears faded away in a hazy film that made her see everything rose colored.

As soon as a smile etched on her lips, it was snatched away when she noticed her surrounding. She wasn't at home, in her comfortable bed but instead this unfamiliar gray room that made her uneasy taking its place. Then it was like the reality of this horror movie called her life crashed down. Her eyes welled up once again but she shook her head furiously. " No, No. I won't cry anymore. Not for that..." Nevertheless, crystalline droplets of salty water streamed down her cheek bones & she let out an anguished sob, hiding her face with her pressed up knees.

Jazmine could not help it. Her strong words had collapsed in her weak state of mind and she completely broke down. Wails rang through the entire abandoned house, so filled with sorrow that even the Devil would find himself heartbroken at hearing her agony. Her delicate hands clutched at the bedsheets furiously, as if that could alienate the pain. Her mouth opened to find strength in something she didn't expect, something useless but that made her feel a bit better. However what made her more at peace with everything gave her still sleeping companion a not-so wonderful surprise. He had been dreaming nicely, until he had been rudely awakened. In fact, he got the shit scared outta him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Were the first words that escaped his lips when his eyes opened. His head whipped around to his side, as so did the mulatto's in which they locked eyes only to have them both scream in surprise. Jazmine had forgotten one fact. She didn't come out of the disaster alone. The boy was so startled that he actually fell of the high bed with a loud thud. Soon his afro head popped up again and he stood. "What are you _doing_ here? Get out of my room!"

It seemed Huey had forgotten about their current predicament as well. Though it was Jazmine's nature to be kind, she wasn't quite in the mood to do so at the moment. She laughed out loud, her head thrown back. "Your room? You better double check that, mister."Her tone had so much venom in it, the boy was taken back. Of course nothing compared to his shock when he actually took a look around and discover that indeed this wasn't his room. "Where the hell are we?" She stared blankly at him.

"Are you _serious?_"

It was like those words,which by the way had an exact tone that Huey would use to Jazmine when he thought she was being stupid, made him feel a bit annoyed. " _YES, _I'm serious." Just when Jazmine was going to say a smart remark at him, she realized that he did remember what had happened, but he wasn't aware of how they got to here. He was passed out when she found the house."We escaped from the ambulance, and walked straight up here."She tried to smile but found her face muscles struggling. "I remember being really tired from walking a freaking desert, but not getting here..."

"I'm not surprise, you fainted before we even saw it." His eyebrow rose, wanting to say something else but instead kept his mouth shut. Both were silent for a really long time, each having the exact same sentence in a thought bubble above them.

_What are we gonna do?_

"Hey Huey?" She spoke, no longer had that sudden bitterness in her voice like before, but instead sounded scared and fragile. Like how ten year old Jazmine DuBois would have sounded like if all of this shit wasn't happening to them. "We were gonna go to your aunt Cookie in Chicago.. right?" He nodded absentmindedly, eyes still not directed to her, but to the colorful pattern of the quilt that was covering the plush bed.

"Is that.. still our original plan? We're gonna leave this place?" Huey this time did not even acknowledge hearing her at all, just kept staring mindlessly at the damn flowers on the bed. "Helloo, I'm talking to you-"

"Let's not think about that right now okay? First let's get some breakfast and then we'll see what will happen. I'm really hungry." With that he was gone. Now that Jazmine was alone she could not help but think aloud.

"Why was this house abandoned?"

* * *

I cannot BELIEVE dem niggas did this do me.

I mean, dey get a nigga's hopes up and then they fucking crush 'em. Talkin' bout all that Huey might be alive bullshit and it not even true. These mothafuckers are really pissing me off. Just tryna play me and watch me cry. That's how dey get dere kicks..._sickos_. I wuz already back in ma white room just chillin' in ma bed with nothin' ta do 'cept think 'bout ma family. My memories of dem are still kinda hazy tho.

"You know, it's betta like dis. At least I don't got to go to no funky therapy session-" '_Riley, report to Room 3.'_ The speaker above my bed blared. Shit, now I gots to get ma ass up & as usual Imma take ma sweet time gettin' dere. Dat ho norse always be bustin ova deeze balls when I do.  
Hehe..

Den I member something. She said if I wuz late one mo' time, I'd have to share ma room with this white bitch dey be keeping here as well. And HELL NAW! I ain't sharin ma room with no one, specially not with a broad- a white one at dat! Dem light skinned hos are annoying as fuck. So I actually begin to run, lookin like a fool. Just when I wuz about to open da door, I hear da nurse's voice. She talkin' on da phone. Man, I love it when this bitches set demselves up for some eavesdropping. I put ma ear to the door and listen.

"Yeah, everything's going accordingly to the plan." Her voice rang out and stopped for about 3 seconds. " No, we didn't find the Freeman boy, nor the Dubois girl." I wonder wat dem niggas are talkin about.

"Yes, yes I know. We have to find them 'or else'. I know the drill boss." She stopped talking. " No. Not a damn thing. For real, this lil nigga ain't much help. All he do is yell and complain & shit, always cryin' ya know bein' a lil bitch."

oh, HELL NO this ho better not be talkin' bout me!

"I think the exact same thing. He a waste of time. I'll probably send him for the injection. Tell him it's vitamins or something like that."

Woa, woah all of da sudden I'm not liking what she sayin'. What da fuck is goin' around here? I'm gettin a bad feelin' bout this. I'm sensing that I be with niggas dat aren't as good guys dey seemed to be...

"I'll call you when we captured ." The sound of her phone snapping shut make me back da hell up so It would look I wuz barely arriving dere. I open da door. " WUZ GOOD BITCH!" Her eyes narrow. Wateva not like I care... She smiled . "So Riley, have you remembered anything else about your past?"

"Uh..." I'm scratchin ma head, and Im not sure wat to say. I do member sum shit, but from what I heard maybe it's best If I stay quiet. " no." Her face gets disappointed and then brightened. "Maybe we can jog your memory with someone you know. How's that sound?" Someone I know? Who da fuck is that.

"Yeah, I guess." She nods and talks to her stupid walkie talkie. _"Bring her in."_

In like 2 minutes, da door swings open and a white girl comes in along with dat nigga that always used try and act tough with me. She looked scared, eyes shifting nervously side to side until she sees me. I'm guessing we know each otha cuz she gets dis real big smile on her face when she does.

" RILEY!" She screams and practically tackles me to da floor. " AYE! What da FUCK!" I scream back at her weird ass. " Get off me!" She lookin' all hurt and shit, and she gets off. " You cold as ice Reezy.."

* * *

WHEW ! Done with the 1st chapter in a long long time! Wat you guys think? I was gonna make it longer. A LOOT longer but like always I got lazy. Review telling me if your happy seeing this story being updated again!:D


End file.
